Falling From Grace
by Ice-Blue-Tears
Summary: Tala's dieing...and no one knows. the one person who he ends up telling is the least likely to care...or does he? could Kai really care at all? !WARNING! yaoi based! you yell at me, i yell back!
1. Meeting Again

Me: ello my friends i have returned

Yuri: not with the good stuff tho...

Me: oh shut your face! if you want more for 'Till Death Comes For Us' feel free to re-type it yourself. it's tiering ok?

Yuri: slacker...people are waiting for that...

Me: and i'm waiting to be rich...

Yuri: god you're a bitch...

Me: wah! cry me rivers!!

Maxie: but i'm waitin' on that to Icey...

Brooklyn: i think we all are...

Kai: yeah! what the hell!? you got me waitin' for that!!

Raul: seriously!!

Me: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!

All: ...

Me: that's better...i will update on that stuff soon...for my loyal fans (if they can be called that) and for you guys too...

All: thank you!!

Me: right well...on with 'Falling From Grace'!!

* * *

Yuri walked slowly on the sidewalk, observing every little thing that passed. He wasn't going to miss anything. Not now, at least. Now that he knew what was going to happen to him. He watched all the kids running past him. He watched the people doing thier jobs within the windows of stores. He even watched the snow as it fell. 

Something choked up in his throat. He closed his eyes to blinked back the tears. He didn't want this to be the end. But it was. The doctors had said so ages ago. It was a miricle he had lived threw the fall. There was no way he'd live threw the winter.

He sat silently on a bench and watched as the trafic passed him by. "Maybe i should look for him," he mumbled to himself. "But then again, what would he want with me? He wont even care when I'm gone..."

His phone suddenly went off in his pocket. "Shut Me Up" by Mindless Self Indugence blared on the speaker (a/n: look that up, its great stuff..). Yuri sighed, pulled it out of his pocket, and filipped it open.

"What do you want, Bryan? I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, come on, be a little happy that I called, will ya? You're getting me depressed."

"What do you want, Bryan," Yuri repeated.

"I just wanted to talk. Is that so bad?" He hadn't told Bryan. He wouldn't tell Bryan.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm gonna go eat. I'll call you when i'm done, ok?" It was a lie. Yuri wasn't hungry enough to go eat. But it was lie or deal with Bryan. He picked the obvious. Lie.

"Oh. Ok. You could have just said that you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later,ok?" He hung up with out a response.

Yuri felt a rumble in his stomach and opened his eyes. "Maybe I am hungry..."

He stood up and begin to walk again. His body switched to auto as his mind begin to be consumed by thought.

_What now? _he thought. _How the hell am i going to find him? Do i even really want to? I mean, it's not like he's going to care. He didn't care when I was near dead before. Ok, so he did... a little... but that doesn't mean he'll give a damn now! Ferchrissake, the man doesn't even think about his own son's well being, why would he think about mine? But... if he can care about Rei, there's no reason he can't care about me... right? I mean, at the very least he has to feel sorry for me... right? Oh forget it. If I see him, I see him. If not, then who gives a fuck..._

Yuri walked into the restrant his feet had carried him to. He looked around mindlessly, waiting for the host to come back and seat him. A flash of blue cought his eye and he stared at it. He stared at it untill he realized it was a person. He had decided to look away but noticed that this individual was currently playing tonsle hockey with another individual. Now it just wasn't right to stare, but, for some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. _Love,_ he thought to himself._ Something I'll die without... _

Yuri's whole body twitched as he realized who these people were. The bluenette he had been staring at was the person he had been thinking about looking for just moments ago. The individual in which Kai had been playing tonsle hockey was in fact Rei Kon.

The clicking and clacking of a keybored finally met his ears and he turned his head slightly to see a boy, also a bluenette and no older then twelve, sitting in front of them, his laptob open on the table. He sat, typing what appeared to be an essay on arrow dinamics (a/n: it was the first thing that came to mind...I don't know why...), unable to see what the two men were doing infront of him.

Yuri's consiuos mind finilly cought up to him.

"K-Kai," he stutered his eyes flashed back to the first bluenette.

Kai turned his head at the sound of his name. His eyes widened only a fraction as he realized who he was looking at. Rei turned as well, curious as to who had called his lover's name. His eyes widened the size of saucers as he took in Yuri's form. Caius (a/n: YES I KNOW KAI'S SON'S NAME IS GOH!! BUT I DON'T LIKE THAT NAME, OK?! I CHANGED IT!!) turned as well. He was the first to stand and run at him.

"YURI," he shouted, wrapping his arms tightly around the red head.

Kai stood and took a step forward.

"Hello, Yuri," he said, still surprized.

"Hello, Kai," he whispered, shrinking back.

* * *

Me: ah, good times... 

Yuri: you bimbo...i hate you...

Me: whhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!

Yuri: I'M GONNA DIE!!!!

Me: oh yeah...sorry...

Yuri: no your not...

Kai: i'm good...i can live with it...

Rei: me too!!

Yrui: shut your face Rei!!!

Rei: sorry...

Maxie: right well, review please! we all apresheeate it!!

Me: Maxie, you can't spell...

Maxie: niether can you -smiles-

Me: toche...

Brooklyn: well, that's all for now everybody!! see you soon!! (we hope...)

Me: Brooklyn, shut your face... BYE EVERYBODY!!

All:_ SEE YA!!_


	2. Birthday Talk

Me: OMFG!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO FREACKIN' LOVED!!!! this ones for FireAngelTears, for you quick and witty review, and Winterblazewolf, for not giving up on me just yet. updates will come as i see fit considering every things depends on feedback and what i think of at the moment i'm writing...which means you all can control this story...as well as Halloween...that story line isn't set in stone yet...niether is this one...which means, yes, Tala, my beloved, CAN survive...doesn't mean he will...it means he can...

Yuri: THERE'S STILL HOPE!!!! TELL HER YOU DONT WANT ME TO DIE PEOPLE!!! TELL HER YOU DONT WANT ME TO DIE!!!!!

Kai: shut your worthless pie hole...she just said she'll do as she sees fit...

Caius: you're all over reacting...

Rei: um...guys?

All (except Rei): what?

Rei: didn't they come to read the story? not to hear you all babble?

Me: mehbeh...

Bryan: just give the good people thier story...

Me: oh fine...'ere go people...

* * *

Yuri's P.O.V.

* * *

I locked eyes with Kai. He seemed amazed. I didn't know what to do. _Yuri, you idiot, _I mentally kicked myself. _Now what, genius? You surtenly got his attention. What exactly do you plan to do with it?_ I looked away and ruffled Caius's hair. 

"Well, hello there. Long time no see," I said, trying to distract myself.

"To long. Oh, Yuri, you idiot! I missed you!! Father missed you too! And I know Rei missed you, right Rei?!"

Caius turned his attention toRei and I payed attention to the Neko-Jin for the first time. He smiled but it didn't seem like he was at all happy to see me.

"Right," he said, timidly.

"Please, come join us for lunch. We haven't even ordered yet."

I looked back at Caius. He seemed so excited to see me, the way his mother used to be when I came around. Now that I think about, her death was why I left in the first place. I swallowed and glanced up at Kai.

"Caius, I think it's your father's say on wether I stay or not," I muttered.

Caius let go of me and ran to his father and pulled on his sleeve.

"Please, Father, can he stay? Please, please, please!!"

Kai looked at me. He looked like he wanted to smile, but he didn't. He tried to keep his expretion apathetic. He was failing.

"Of course he can stay. He's Yuri after all. None of us have seen him in a very long time. Besides, it's only fair."

I didn't understand the last part. What did he mean it was 'only fair'?

Every one re-seated themselves and Caius pulled me to his side of the table. He opened up the laptop he had been working on and I glanced back at Kai. He was leaning back in his seat now, his eyes on me. I blushed lightly. He had never looked at me so lovingly before. Had Caius changed him? Was he cold hearted at all anymore?

"So," I said, squerming a bit. "How have you all been? I mean, I haven't seen you all in ages and..." I trailed off.

_Fuck, Yuri! Don't ramble! Kai hates it when you ramble!! Don't shoot your self right when you've got what you've been waiting for!!_ I cursed my self in my head, looking down again.

" 'And'," Kai asked, still a loving tone in his voice.

I looked up again. It was apperent that his to-be-or-not-to-be-apathetic war had ended and to-be had losed. He was smiling braudly at me, waiting for me to finish.

"And, well, I mean, I worry about you guys..." I figited in my seat, waiting to see what he'd say.

"I've been well. I can't exactly speak for Caius, but he's been doing fairly good, haven't you?"

"Yes'm," he said, looking up from the computer and smiling at me.

Kai turned to me, still with a happy look on his face. "What about you," he asked, sounding genuinly cirious. "How have you been?"

"I've been...sick." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, really," Rei asked, coming into the conversation now. "I didn't think you would ever get sick. considering you slept in the snow and never once got sick. I mean, it just doesn't seem posible."

"Right, well..." I fell silent. It was obvious Rei didn't want me there. I felt akward and out of place to begin with. For Rei to make it as clear as he was he didn't like the thought of sharing a table with me for lunch was just plain horrorible.

Caius turned to me, seeming excited.

"Yuri, guess what."

"What," I asked, trying hard not to look at Rei.

"My birthday's next week." He smiled broadly at the thought of it.

"I know," I said, smiling. "Who could forget your birthday, Caius?"

I looked at Kai, who was looking at his son. He had always planned Caius's birthday bash himself. He had his own birthday planned by who ever he could find to do it, but he never trusted anyone, other then Caius's own mother, who was now long gone, to plan the event. It would take place in the Hiwatari Manner, as it did every year, unless Caius said otherwise. The decerations would be extravigant, expensive looking, but not to expensevie, as there would be houndreds of them.

Kai had let me help once. There had been so much to do, I almost exploded. I yelled at everyone when something wasn't done, which was all the time, and kicked Bryan for every stupid comment he made. I remembered the night before Caius's party, I had had a dream that I had locked myself in the cellar and drank most of Kai's good wine. He came down to comfort me, saying that I was over reacting. I remember throwing myself about and yelling at him as well. He had handled that by sweeping me into his arms and taking my wine tasting lips with his. He had lied me gently and tenatively on the floor of the cellar, kissed me and carresed me, and held me all night long. It had all felt so real. The next morning I could have sworen I could smell wine in my hair. When I saw Kai, he looked tired and out of place. I asked him where he had been the night before and he had said he was in bed with Anna, his wife, all night, confurming my dream was, in fact, a dream.

I couldn't help but stare it him with memories liek those floating threw my head.

"Yuri, are you ok?"

I looked at Caius. He had a worried look on his face, like there was something wrong with what he was seeing.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little distracted..."

I glanced at Rei. He was glaring at me woth a surten venom in his gaze. It seemed like some of Kai's old habits had rubbed off. I shifted my gaze to Kai, who was staring at me now. He didn't have the same worried look Caius did. In fact, he looked amused.

I narowed my eyes as I asked my question.

"Is there a purpose behind that look, Kai Hiwatari?"

He smirked at me. God...I had forgotten how muched I loved that smirk...

"As a matter afact, there is."

Rei whipped his head around to stare at his lover. Caius, too, looked at his father, pulling the screen of his laptop own to see his father. I looked at him across teh table. Kai had never wanted anything from me in the past. What could he posibly want now?

"And, what might that be," I asked, not sure i really wanted to know.

"Well," he began. "I've been so busy lately and Caius's birthday is next week. I haven't even so much as started planning his party. I'm sure Rei's much to busy, what , with the tree jobs he has, and well, if I can't do it, I'd rather have someone I tryst running thing. I guess what I'm asking is, Yuri, could you be so kind as to plan Caius's birthday party for me?"

Kai looked pleased with himself. Caius had the same kind of look on his face, only it wasn't him self he was pleased with. And Rei. Rei looked disgusted to high hell.

All I could think was '_oh...my...god...'_

_

* * *

_

Me: -sigh- mmk...i'm pleased with my self...

Kai: me too smiles mischeviously

Yuri: this oughta be good...I still dont wanna die though...

Me: oh hush...what will come, will come

Bryan: yes, Yoda.

Me: Bryan shut your face!

Brooklyn: i dont like this one...

Me: why not?

Brooklyn: i'm not in it...crys

Me: aw, Brooky-Boo...i'll put you in the story...

Brooklyn: yay!

Raul: what about me

Me: no you get to help behind the scenes...oh yeah people, i need a another charactor for my story. you'll find out why when i write you in. if i tell you why i need you, it shall kill the story. so, the roll is either male or female. it doesn't matter which. so, if you could be so kind as to post a bio in your review listing the following, or if your not comfortable with your bio in the reviews message me, i will write in who ever best fits the part.

Bio requerments:

Name (wether it's fake or not doesn't matter so long as it's a name people would use in real life)

Age (realize, if your 15 or younger, i'll kick yoru age up to 20 at the least)

Gender (i don't care wether your a girl saying your a boy, or vise versa, i just need a gender)

Discription of the attitude of yourself/roleplay charactor (speaks for it self...)

Prefered Eye Color (this can be any color you want...for those who dont liek thier eye color)

Prefered Hair Color (same thing as with the eye color...)

Prefered Skin Tone (for those of us who wish we were a little darker or a little lighter...)

P.S.

if you don't care about something, say you could care less what color your eye color was, just put D/C where you would put your answer. i'll coem up with that stuff myself if you guys dont care and if your picked for the roll

Me: thats about it people. i'll see ya all soon. oh, and you have about two more chapters before i need that bio stuff. if i dont get very many, it's first come first serve. good luck to all of you. I LOVE YOU ALL!! oh and i was gonna tell you that most of the stuff i come up with is from a song by My Chemical Romance called Famous Last Words. the lyrics follow.

**Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your...  
And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change!  
So many  
Bright lights that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black  
Hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say...  
I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead ****  
Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead **

**Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead**

**(Repeated in background x6)  
Or, deeeeaaaad...  
(foreground)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home**

Me: mmk people thats all for now. LOVE YOU ALL!

All: SEE YA SOON!


	3. Anna

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! i'm back kiddies!!! and i need a willing lacky to do my betta-ing...cuz i suck in the grammer department.

Yuri: indeed she does...

Kai: we wont go into the countless papers she's gotten back covered in red

Brooklyn: -coughtwentyninecough, cough-

Me: I HEARD THAT!!!

Brooklyn: heard what? -looks around- who said what?

Me: -glares at Brooklyn- i'm watching you...

Brooklyn: ehhehheh...i love you!!

Me: SHUT UP!!! let's start this show people!!

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

* * *

I stared at Yuri head on as his eyes slowly reveled the shock. It wasn't like me to let anyone else even so much as look at Caius's bithday plans, much less make them. I could feel Rei bowling over because of this. I enjoyed it for some odd reason. I could see Caius was enjoying this as much as I was. 

"You should do it, Yuri! We'd get to see more of each other and I've missed you so much. And besides, you're the only one besides Mother that knows how to make that cake I love so much," he said, cuddling up to Yuri. I couldn't help but remember when Yuri had done the same to me on countless drunken occations.

Once, when we were in colledge, we were so drunk when he started doing that, I actually ended up sleeping with him. Granted, we both woke up screaming the next morning, but in my opinion, the four hours of bliss was worth it compared to the feeble judgementle mind I had back then. The occations got less and less critical after that. After Anna and I got married, Yuri and I got hopelessly drunk at the resepsion. She swore the two of us started making out on the dance floor. I denyed it, seeing as I didn't remember a bloody thing, and I didn't beleive it untill we got back and watched the video of our reseption. I'd called Yuro over to double check that it wasn't some other red-head, but, sure enough, it was Yuri. Anna had a feild day.

Anna. I missed her. I missed her so much. She was the first wonam close enough to me to realize i was bi. She even got me to accept it. I loved her for that. She didn't even mind that I still had flings with Yuri when he was too drunk to remember. The night before Caius's tenth birthday, for instence. That night was some how different from all the other times. It changed things. With both Yuri and Anna. But I was to ignorant to notice at the time.

I shook my head and tried to re focus on the current conversation. It seemed yuro had finally agreed to run the Birthday bash plans and Caius was explaining what he wanted.

"It has to be as big as possible and I want it to hang right where the stairs intercect to come down to the bottom," Caius explained. I wasn't sure what he was talking about but I listened anyway. "Here, Dad, look, what do you think of this?" He turned his laptop to me. On the creen was the image of a woman wearing a black mini skirt with black pants that cut off mid thigh (a/n: they're capree's i just didn't want Kai to seem totally gay and know exactly what she was wearing) under them, along with a black shirt that cut off a few inches under her bust, combat boots, and a long, flowing coat to top off the look. She was blood splattered and she stood staring out at the view, licking her hands, and rather long, sharp, nails, of the blood that settled there. Her face was perfect in every way, her ruby eyes standing out compared to her pale skin, and her jet black hair that was to short to be called long but too long to be called short. She was beautiful. She was Anna. (a/n: i'll post a picture of what she looks like on deviantart. com soon)

"I did it myself..." Caius looked at me from behind the computer screen. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, unable to find the words to explain to my son how well he'd captured his mother's figure and attitude. The boy was a natural artist.

* * *

Rei's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't beleive this. Twenty minutes ago, everything was absolutely perfect. Then, that bitchy red-head had to walk in and ruin it all. You know what, I dare say I could have handled him having lunch with us. But what the fuck did Kai think he was doing?! Caius's birthday party?! What the fuck does he think this is?! What about me?!

* * *

Yuri's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't beleive the things Caius was throwing at me for his party. Everything, and i mean everything, revolved around Anna. Her image, the things she'd said, even her cheesey jokes. This little boy truely missed his mother. I didn't blame him. I missed her too. And i deffinatly didn't blame him for making her his decoration theme. Even if it was a bit twisted of him to do this, considering how hurt I knew Rei would be once he saw everything put together. Why did the thought of Rei in pain make me giddy?

* * *

Me: hokai! tis all for this chapter. next up is Caius's p.o.v amd his will be a whole chapter. and if you ask nicely i'll slip a nice little yaoi scene in next chapter too.

Caius: please ask nicely!!

Kai: my, my, a little frisky are we?

Caius: -sticks tunge out- nnnneh

Yuri: heh heh...review please! we'll see you soon!

Brooklyn and Max: BYE EVERYONE!!

Me: BYE ALL!! LOVE YOU!!

Kai: -giving Caius a noogie- huh? oh...yeah...see ya guys next chapter...-goes back to giving Caius a noogie-

Caius: HELP ME!!!!


	4. Sweet Sweet Edward

Me: ahem….i just wanted to see if a picture would show up…we'll find out soon enough…if it does, ignore it…if not…don't worry about it…ANYWAY!!! I'm back!!! To update!! Woo!!

Brooklyn: yes, yes, you should all be very excited. If your not…

Caius: SCREW YOU!!!!

Kai: THAT'S MY BOY!!

Me: idiots…

Yuri: moving right along…

Me: right, well, people are getting touchy about the lack of yaoi scenes…YOU TRYING LIVING WITH A HOMOPHOBIC DAD THAT LIKES TO READ EVERYTHING YOU WRITE!! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LET HIM!!! THIS INCLUDES YOUR DIARY!!!

Edward: uh…anyway…

Me: ah, yes. Yaoi scene this chapter. Because you people are getting touchy…I'll have you know I'm writing this at the LIBRARY!!! Ahem…anyway, no KaixYuri yoai scene unfortionatly. I promised this chapter to Caius and so it would mentally scar him for life if he saw his dad and his best (adult) friend going at it. So…sorry 'boutchya. But!! I've brought in the hottest replacement I could find. Edward Cullen from the book Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Edward: such kind from such a demented little girl…

Me: bite me….anyway, he's not a vampire in this one because he needs to be 14 and he gets turned at 17…so….yeah…AND!! for those of you who haven't read Twilight, which I'm going to assume is most of you, go pick it up and read like the wind. Till that happens, I'll do you a favor and give you a ruff bio…

Name: Edward Cullen

Eye color: goldish/topaz sometimes…

Hair color: kind of a bronze-y color (neh, I brought you another red head!! LOVE ME!!)

Hobbies: listening and collecting music (-cough.and.stalking. long story short: READ THE BOOK!!)

Me: on top of all this…he's nice and chizled…anyway!!! Good ol' Edward gets a band in my fanfic. A swing band. Why? Well, if you read the book you would know this, but its because that's mostly what he likes…and because I recently got hooked….so!! all songs that will be mentioned will be from the following bands: Big Bad VooDoo Daddy, Cherry Poppin' Daddies, Bryan Setzer (maybe), and the _Swingers_ movie sound track. Names of songs will be given at the end of the chapter. It'll be your job to go and look for them if you feel it nessicary. Hokai? Hokai! Now then, because we missed it at opening, SOMEBODY RUN MY DICLAIMER!!

Rei: that bitch over there that's screwing up my life doesn't own a damn thing. She only wishes she does.

Me: I own the fic…that's about it…sick fantasies included by the way…oh yeah, by the way, i will gladly take a beta. untill then, you guys only get caps when they start yelling at people and for names. i'm throwing bad grammer in here too, even if its gonna be painful to do...any volanters? (p.s. if i dont get a beta by next chapter, i'm gonna start spelling wrong on purpus. like that...)

Edward: lets get on with this shall we?

Me: WE SHALL!!

* * *

Caius's P.O.V.

* * *

Lunch ended without to many up rawrs. Rei was overly unhappy but i didn't care. to be honest i dont like him much. i decided i'd walk with Yuri and we'd meet my father and Rei at home. i wanted to talk to him about the plans for my birthday party. 

"so what exactly do you have in mind?" he asked me as we walked.

"i want it to be diffrent from all the other birthdays i've had. something everybodies going to remember..." i looked up at him. he looked like he'd come up with a million dollar idea. a rather divious on at that.

"Caius...how do you feel about swing music..."

i stared at him. what did swing music have to do with anything? "its okay...i've only listened to it once or twice..why?"

"have you gotten a band yet?"

"no.."

"and have you settled on a theme?"

"not really..."

"then i've got just the thing your looking for."

---------------woot!--------------

an hour later i was standing in front of a run down...hell, i dont even know what it looked like. Yuri walked in and i hesitated before walking in after him. the place reeked of beer and over cooked food. it was empty for the most part and there was a stage set up at the back. the instruments weren't tipical for any band i'd ever heard and i assumed it was because swing music is way diffrent form any band i'd ever heard.

i turned to see Yuri missing. he was already at the bar, talkeing to the bar-tender, some how fitting into the scene. i ran after him, not really wanting to be there.

"and he's not here yet?" i heard Yuri ask the man beind the counter as i came colse to them.

"nope. sorry Yuri. i got no clue where he is."

"i know where he is"

we turned to see a teenage boy coming towards us. his green eyes filled with dilight for some reason. his hair black hair was slicked back and there was a bounce in his step.

"hello, Jay" Yuri said, turning to him.

"it's good to see you again, Yuri. i take it you're looking for Edward."

"you are correct sir!"

"he went to lunch with his mom. he was gonna pick up Vash on his way back." (a/n: yes it's Vash the Stampede from Trigun. i got sent a hilarious yuotube video with him in it and i couldn't resist adding him. sorry)

"how long till he's back do you think?"

"just a few minutes. he left almost an hour and ahalf ago."

"thanks Jay"

"anytime, man"

he looked me up and down and smiled before walking away. i twiched a little and followed Yuri to a near by empty table.

"its gotta be a cawinceadence (a/n: okay, i really dont know how to spell that word...BETA VOLANTEERS?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!)" i said as i took a seat next to him.

"what is?"

"...there a maid that works around the house. her son's name is Edward. she had lunch with him today. left rigth after we did."

"what are the chances, he mummbled, stareing at the stage.

what were the chances? there was no way that this Edward was the Edward i knew. the Edward i'd had a thing for since i turned 11 almost two years ago. there was just no way it was that overly hot red head that hung out around the manor helping his mom when she needed him. that overly hit red head that i'd follow around because he said i could. that overly hot red head that had eyes that made me want to melt. that overly hot red head that made me have my first wet dream. okay, maybe that was a little too much information, but it was the truth. i could honestly say i loved this guy. there was just no way it was him.

"Caius?"

i turned at the sound of my name.

OMIGOD, IT WAS HIM!! my overly hot red head. he was wet and his white cotton shirt clung to his bare skin under neith it. his hair clung to his fave and droplettes of watter fall on to hid already soaked shoulders. his pants gushed water, leaveing a puttle beneith him. i had to close my mouth to stop myself from drooling.

"Edward!" i heard some one else call. it was the guy we'd talked to before, Jay. he was coming towards us. "what the hell happened to you?!"

he looked angry and spun around, pointing an acusing finger at the spikey haired blod behind him. "VASH HAPPENED!! that son of a bitch threw me in the river!! if i get namonia, your paying the bill!!"

the blond, who i now new as Vash, laughed and patted Edwards shoulder. "come on man," he said walking past him. "you never get sick. but if you do, i'll pay the bill. so chill out. Yuri's here!"

"along with what seems to be our new, cute, client." Jay said, sitting down now.

i glared at him as Vash took the seat next to him.

"how do _you_ know Yuri?" i said, still glaring.

"Yuri gets us gigs." i looked at Edward who was pulling up the chair next to me. "he's kinda like our manager."

"oh." i squeeked, looking away.

"anyway," Yuri said, calling all attention back to him. "i brought you here to listen to them. they're really good, Caius. i think they should play at your party. i'll admit, it's not gonna be average, but thats what you wanted right? you wanted it to be diffrent, out there, memorable? they're all those things. they're one of the best swing bands in the city. hell, they _are _the best swing band in the city. and a once you got the music, down, the theme follows. besides, i know more about this stuff then god. i can do this theme. anything else, i'm gonna go balistic on your ass. so, you dont have to decided right now, but you do have to listen to them, okay?"

i nodded. i wanted to listen to what these guys had to offer, even if it was only because Edward was apart of it.

"Jay, is Stella, Night, and Elias in the back?" i looked at Edward as he spoke.

"they sure are. you want me to go get 'em?"

"yeah. me and Vash'll set up."

"okay!"

with that, Jay darted from the table and behind the bar, greeting the bar-tender as he went. Edward and Vash moved to the stage and set up the equpitment. i watched him as he moved around the stage, mezmerized. i lost track of time and before i knew what was going on. Jay, Vash, Edward, and the others who i didnt know by name, except Stella because she was the only girl, were on stage ready to preform. my eyes widened slowly as i noticed Edard was center stage.

"Yuri?"

he turned to me, curiousity in his eyes.

"is Edward they're lead singer?" i asked, keeping my eyes on Edward the whole time.

"he sure is. and damn does that kid have a voice. you're gonna love this, Caius. that i can promise you."

the music started and it slowly filled the room. it was a fast tempo from the start. the few people in the room turned to listen when Edward started to sing.

"mama married a big ass hole,

whisky bottles on the on the floor.

he just keeps on watchin' tv,

step-child tierd of bein' poor.

kitchen smells like a wroten garbage,

i can't chew my food and my face is swore.

mama didn't come home last evenin',

neighbors say that she's a whore.

some folks never want for nothin',

i'm a worn out handy-down.

stupid rich kid gets me angry,

lord I'm gonna cut him down.

and now i'm goin' off the same ol' story,

at 21 I fell in love.

she left me just like the others,

jesus why'd you curse my love?

"drunk daddy broke my fingers.

drunk daddy done and kicked my head.

drunk daddy smashed my sister,

turned my whole world red.

drunk daddy broke my fingers.

drunk daddy done and kicked my head.

drunk daddy smashed my sister,

turned my whole world blood red,

yeah.

"i held a burden for the high and mighty,

but I'm the top hat devil's son.

i got the look of the drunk,

try an' nail me.

i'm they bulls eye,

aim your gun.

yesterday,

the shook your hand boy.

now they're gonna stab your back.

i can hear they're sickenin' laughter,

sneakin' like a siamese cat.

back stage in the club bath room,

i grave an image on the wall.

i'm about to get my vengeance,

lights go down in the hall.

you gotta move fast to beat the devil,

your arms to short to box with god.

big shadow in the door way,

he's not gonna spare the rod,

so get out.

"drunk daddy broke my fingers.

drunk daddy done and kicked my head.

drunk daddy smashed my sister,

turned my whole world red.

drunk daddy broke my fingers.

drunk daddy done and kicked my head.

drunk daddy smashed my sister,

turned my whole world blood red."

the music slowed and Edward seemed to be more talking the singing.

"he's coming up the stairs.

He's got that thing in his hand.

No, dad, don't, leave me alone.

No, no, daddy, don't.

He's comin' up the stairs.

Oh, he's got that thing in his hand.

Okay, dad, you can beat me,

But you'll never beat me!"

"drunk daddy broke my fingers.

drunk daddy done and kicked my head.

drunk daddy smashed my sister,

turned my whole world red.

drunk daddy broke my fingers.

drunk daddy done and kicked my head.

drunk daddy smashed my sister,

turned my whole world blood red.

Blood reeed yeeaaah."

i sat there, dump struck. i couldn't say any thing. there was nothing to say. it was amazing. his voice was the most amazing thing i'd ever heard. like the voice of an angel. no. better then an angel.

for the first time since the music started, i realized Edward wasnt the only one on stage. Jay hopped off with Vash close behind. Stella, Night, and Elias (who i still didnt know which was which, i just new they weren't Edward) hopped off the stage after placeing the instraments on the stage itself. Edward let go off the mic and headed towards myself and Yuri as well.

"so, what' ya think?" Edward asked, taking the seat next to me again.

"kick ass, as always, guys." Yuri said, greeting the others as they sat down.

Edward still had his eyes on me.

"i liked it. it was...amazing." i smiled at him a little and he seemed pleaed with my answer.

he turned to Yuri. "so, Mr. Manager-Man, that being the case, do we get to play at the Hiwatari Manor?"

"the Hiwatari Manor?! man, i thought you were kidding!!" Vash stood up as he spoke, looking excited. "do we, Yuri, do we?!"

"thats up to Caius. he needs a band for his birthday party. thats why i brought him."

Vash turned to me, looking like a little kid with a sparkler.

"do we?" he asked.

i smiled again and nodded. "yes. i'd love to have you all there."

Jay jumped up and him and Vash started dancing around, looking like a bunch of idiots, mind you.

Stella spoke u now. "i cant go to the Hiwatari Manor. Edward you know that."

"why not?" i looked at her. she didnt even so much as spare me a glance, which made my blood run cold. she didnt even seem to acknolegde that i'd asked.

"Stella, come on, this'll pay well. you wanted that dress, right? i bet they'd pay for it if you performed in it." Edward said, looking at her.

"i can't go to the Hiwatari Manor." she repeated.

"come on, Stella." the black hair boy sitting next to her said. "you can break that rule, just this once can't you?"

"listen to Night, Stella, just this once. come on, we need you there."

"Elias is right Stella. they both are. you can break that rule just once and we need you there either way."

i stared at her. what would happen if she absolutely refused to go? would they still play?

"i can't go to the Hiwatari Manor."

"Stella, plaese." Edward said. "just this once."

"i refuse to go to the Hiwatari Manor." she said with more force in her voice and an emphisis on _refuse._

"why?!" i demanded, standing up. "what did we ever do to you?!"

the whole room went quiet at my shouting. for the first time she aknoldges that i was there. her gaze was icey and cold. amd it would have given me a chill if i hadn't been tought to never back down. to never show fear, no matter who was in front of you. so i returned her cold look and waited for the spiteful answer i was sure she was going to give.

"my father used to work with your father. under him, actually. but they were close. he used to be all my father could talk about. how great a friend and boss Mr. Hiwatari was. but then, one day, with out an explination, he fired my father. and ever since my father lossed his job three months ago, we've been living like parasites. my fathers been searching for jobs every where, but no one will hire him. and it's your fathers fault."

i stared at her. _alright,_ i thought to myself_. way to go jack ass._ i sat down, not having anything else to say.

my phone sounded off just then. Prayer Of A Refugee plared from my pocket.

"hello" i said,putting the phone to my ear.

"CAIUS!!!" my dad yelled. i winced. "where are you?!? you and Yuri were soposed to be back by now!!"

"i know. but Yuri brought me to find a band and -"

Yuri tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to give him my cell. i handed it to him, not wanting to deal with my father right now.

"hi Kai, buddy!! how ya doin'?...yeah i know i saw you all of 40 minutes ago, but shit happens in 40 minutes...i dont know, you coulda banged Rei...well i dont know why'd you tell me that, i'm just giving an example...whats it matter who's here?...Kai, i helped set your son's curefew, i know when he needs to be home...well, you could have, but i highly doubt you'd change the time you came up with, seeing as you were so proud and all...yes, yes...i know i know...i'll have him back by dinner, i promise...yes...okay...okay...alright already...we'll see you soon, Kai...mhmm...buh-bye." he hung up the phone and handed it to me.

"so" he said, turning back to the rest of us. "who wants to come back to Caius's house with us and have Edward's mom cook for us? eh, eh, anybody, anybody?"

"i do!!" Vash said, running over.

"me too, me too" Jay said, coming up behind Vash.

i looked at Edward.

"well, we know i'm coming. if i dont i'd have to cook for myself...and we all know how bad at that i am."

"free food, you can count me in," Night said, turning towards us.

"mmm, deffinatly. i'm goin'." Elias got up as he spoke and head behind the bar. "lemme grab my stuff!"

"Stella? what about you? i know how you love my mom's food."

i looked at her. there was no way she'd break her golden rule for some food.

"...i'll be there." she said, getting up and walking away.

i was amazed.

"your mom's cooking must be the greatest thing on earth." i said looking back at Edward.

"heh. wait till you taste t. you'll love it."

---------------woot!--------------

Yuri and i arrived at my house about three, with the promise from Edward and his band that they'd be there at six o'clock sharp.

"i say we take care of your suit before we start with the decerations and invatations. what do you think?" Yuri looked at me as we walked up the stairs to my study, formerly my mother's.

"a suit? do i really need one? this is a party isn't it?"

"my dear boy, there are all kinds of suits."

"so then what kinda suit we talkin' here?"

"a zuit suit."

i looked up to see my father standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yuri filled me in before the two of you left the bar. by the sound of it, your going to need a nice one."

"a zuit suit?" i looked at him, genually confused. i'd never seen a zuit suit before. (a/n: Caius it 12, he's aloud to not know what a zuit suit is. but for the rest of you, if you dont know what a zuit suit is, your dead to me. p.s.-if your dead, you can still write reviews...)

"Caius..." Yuri put his hand on my shoulder and i looked up at him. "we're going to get you the best zuit suit money can buy."

we walked to my study with my father. but he left us at the door, saying he had work to finish and just wanted to greet us before he got back to it.

"so," Yuri said, once the door was closed. "got a thing for Edward, do you?"

i could feel my self instantly go beet red.

"W-WHAT?!?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?! I--"

"no need to shout...and of i know you do. you couldn't take your eyes off him the entire time he was performing."

"s-so?1 that doesnt prove anything!!"

"heh...lets find you a suit, shall we?"

i turned on the computer and Yuri went to work, searching all over the web for a photo of a zuit suit that i liked.

---------------woot!--------------

six rolled around and everyone showed up, like they said they would. i hadn't brought my self to go near the stairs, much less go down them. Yuri'd gone down the first time the door bell rang and my father and Rei had gone down shortly after. i was upstairs alone. i sat on my bed, twiddling my thumbs. i wasn't sure wether i should go down or not. Stella didn't much like me and i was sure the others were protective of her. i was sure that Edward would be the only who would stick up for me and i wasn't even sure he'd be willing to.

there was a soft rapping on my door and i looked up as it opened.

"E-Edward...what are you..." i trailed off as he came closer.

"my mom said to come and get you. dinner's ready and we dont want you to miss it. so lets go."

he smiled at me and i suddenly felt so light. i stood without speaking, following him to the door. we walked down the stairs in silence. we walked into the dinning room and the table was set for 12. i looked up at my father.

"i thought there were only 11 of us..."

"Bryan's on his way." Yuri said, taking a seat on the oposite side of the table.

"oh." i said, moving towards the head of the table to sit next to my father.

Edward beat me there and pulled the chair out for me. i blushed lightly and took a seat. "thank you" i whispered. he smiled, nodding, and moved to take the seat next to me. as he pulled it out, jay slid into it.

"thanks, Ed." he said, smiling up at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the other side of Rei, across from Jay.

it was depressing you know. i didn't even get to eat the food Edward's mom worked so hard to cook. because before the meal was even served, Jay gropped me and i ran away, redder then a beet and whimpering softly. i'd locked my self in my room and refused to come out until every one was gone.

an hour and a half later, my stomach was growling loadly and i was ready to run down stairs and eat the scraps.

there was another soft rap at my door and i picked my head up off my pillow to stare at my door. i assumed it was my father because i'd heard Yuri and Bryan leave already and they were the only ones likely to come and get me. Rei didn't exactly like to comfort me.

"are they gone?" i called. "is it safe to go eat?"

there was no answer. i got up and moved to the door. i unlocked it and pulled it open. i stared up into beautiful gold eyes, not cat like enough to be Rei's, leaving only...

"E-Edward?!"

"you know, thats the second time today you've stutered my name. i think i'm starting to like it."

he moved passed me, a tray of food in his hands.

"my mom saved you a plate before anyone got to dig in. i thought i'd bring it to you and apologize personaly for what Jay did to you."

"y-you didn't have to do that.."

"i know. but i wanted to. besides, i'm staying the night. the bands comeing over first thing in the morning tomorrow and if i dont sleep here, i'll be an hour late."

"oh..."

he placed the food on my bed and i sat down to eat it. he sat against my bed post and smiled lightly.

"we decided to find a place to set up tomorrow. Yuri and your dad are going to settle our pay while we look around. my mom's gonna come from home and bring everybody breakfast. i figured the only way to get Stella here is to feed her. so my moms going to cooker for us untill your birthday and even then, she's going to make Stella a meal." he stopped and laughed lightly. "i guess you were starved, neh?"

i looked down at my plate. it had been full when he'd set it down and now it was practically gone. i swallowed what was in my mouth and blushed lightly.

"just a little...i think i'm done tho..."

"good."

he picked up the tray and moved it to the bed side.

i moved closer to him and sat right next to him when he moved back onto the bed.

"by the way," he said, smiling at me. " your dad said i'm sleeping in here with you tonight. i hope thats okay."

i smiled a little and nodded.

"Edward?"

he looked at me to show he was listening.

"did you really want to do the show for my party?"

he smiled at me.

"yes. i did. i like it here."

i smiled back and looked down, blushing. i realized i was still in the clothes i'd been wearing all day. i crawled off my bed and moved towards my dresser.

"i guess i sould change."

(a/n: before i go on i want you all to realize that this scene could be !!TEN TIMES BETTER!! if i weren't so damned ditermend to get this chapter out so you all can have you damn yaoi scene and stop harrasing me about it. blame yourselves for not getting a good yaoi scene. p.s.-it's also 2 in the effing morning, consider yourself lucky i'm not stopping and putting this off for another two weeks.)

i heard Edward get off my bed and i thought he was getting up to make sure he wasn't looking. i took my shirt off and threw it to the side. i flinched a little when i felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Caius...i..."

"y-yeah?"

"i was...gonna give you and early birthday presnt...i'm not sure you'll want..."

"t-that depends...w-what is it?"

he kissed my neck and i heard him whisper "...me."

i blushes lightly and reached behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"i accept..."

you moved backwards and pulled me down onto the bed, which he'd pulled the covers down on already.

he pushed my against the bed and crawled over me. he bent down to kiss my neck gently. i moved my hands under his shirt and pulled it up. he moved back and pulled it off completey, comeing back to suck on my neck. he unbottoned and unzipped my pants. i pulled at his, all to egar. he did me the favor of undoing his pants so that when i pulled at them a second time, they slid off. he pulled mine off as well and pulld the sheets over us. i pulled his boxers off at the same time he pulled off mine. i felt him slide his hand under me and he slid a finger in me. i flinched silently from the pain.

"it'll only hurt for a minute." he whispered in my ear before going back to sucking on my neck.

he slid a second finger in and i felt him siscor his fingerrs and i flinched again. after a few times more he pulled his fingers out and replaceing them with himself. he started thrusting softly and i dug my short nails into his back. after a few minutes of soft thrusting, pleasure started to mix with the light pain and soon there was nothing but pleasure. new to this, i came long before he did, but he kept going and i didn't really complain. in fact, i was moaning the entire time. i came again just before he did and he feel ontop of me, panting. he wrapped his arms around me and i held him close. i feel asleep with Edward in my arms. i could easly say it was the greatest birthday gift i'd ever gotten.

* * *

Me: OKAY!!!!! thats all folks...

Caius: that was short...

Me: as i said, it's they're fault for being touchy about things... dont blame me...

Edward: i cant say i mind it being short... (hugs Caius) we still did it...

Caius:...i guess...

Me: ahem...before i forget, the lyrics you read were the lyrics to a song called "Drunk Daddy" by the Cerry Poppin' Daddies. its a great song. feel free to look it up and have a listen. and as for "Prayer Of A Refugee", that by Rise Against the Machine. any questions, ask in your review. i will expect reviews by the way. i also made this chapter extremely long to make up for every short chapter i've ever posted...so...you best like it..

Yuri: right well, we're done here. see you all next chapter!!

Max: ICEY STILL NEEDS A BETA!! volonteers would be nice...

Brooklyn: review guys!! we'll see you soon!!

All: LATERZ!!!


End file.
